1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pad for securing sheets, for example, automotive lites in slotted logs of shipping and/or handling containers.
2. Description of the Technical Problems and Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,022 and 3,414,124 teach a container for handling and/or storing automotive lites, e.g., windshields. In general, the container includes a wirebound crate having side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of spaced slotted logs secured on the bottom wall. A pair of paperboard stabilizers each having an adhesive surface are wrapped around edge portions of the windshield in spaced relation to one another and biased against the windshield e.g. by pins. The bottom edge of the mounted stabilizers have a groove which receives a respective log when the stabilizer is mounted in a slot of the log. Longitudinal motion of the windshield is prevented by (1) the biasing pins and/or adhesive maintaining the pad on edge portions of the windshield and (2) the walls of the groove formed in the bottom edge of the mounted stabilizer engaging the sides of the slotted logs.
Although the stabilizers taught in the above-mentioned patents are acceptable, there are limitations. One of the limitations is that the windshields must be clean before the stabilizers are positioned thereon. This is because a film of dust, if any, on the windshield prevents adhesion of the stabilizers to the windshield. When this occurs, the transportation forces which act on the windshield during shipment and/or handling of the loaded container will shift the windshield which may result in damage to the edges of the windshield. Another limitation is that the adhesive on the windshield must be removed so as not to affect the mounting of the windshield and/or for aesthetic appeal. The removal of the adhesive requires additional handling of the windshield which increases its cost.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide stabilizers or pads for securing sheets in shipping and/or handling containers that do not have the limitations of the prior art stabilizers.